


Fluorite's Secret

by Mrtacomam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Oneshot, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrtacomam/pseuds/Mrtacomam
Summary: Fluorite's secret is revealed in an encounter with Yellow Diamond





	Fluorite's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first piece on AO3, so I hope you guys like it. I based this off a cool theory that popped up after The Trial. Let me know what you think!

“Yellow Diamond found us!” Padparadscha yelled, but as usual, the other Off-Colors already knew.  
Yellow Diamond, the scourge of the different, one of the sovereigns of Homeworld, towered over the three gems and human. Two poofed gems, one red and one pink, lay between the tyrant and the group. The sovereign scoffed.  
“Pathetic” she said as she looked down at the ragtag group. “To think, such failures were crawling around right beneath us. How you’ve escaped detection before now I do not know but that ends now.”  
She raised her hand, the glove upon it wreathed with writhing strands of electricity. A large form rose up, almost meeting Yellow Diamond’s stare.  
“I...don’t...think...so…” Fluorite drawled. Six lights began to shine across her form, but as usual, she was to slow.  
Six gems of varying shape and size clattered to the ground. Yellow Diamond looked pleased up until a stone hit her in the side of the head. She snarled as she looked down at the soon to be pile of dust.  
“L-leave them alone!” Lars yelled, a stone in each hand. Though he was shaking considerably, he tried to hold himself tall.  
“:Well, if it isn’t the little human.” Yellow Diamond spat the last word, “I had a feeling I was going to regret leaving you alive. Allow me to rectify that!”  
But as she reached to summon her weapon, the action was ground to a halt by a blinding pink light.  
Where Fluorite once stood, one of the gems began to rise into the air. Pink light flowed from it like the petals of a rose and took a human silhouette. A moment passed before the finer details of her form were recognizable.  
She was colossal, reaching up to Yellow Diamond’s neck, and entirely shades of pink. She was lithe and streamlined, with the exception of her jagged hair. Her garb was plain, resembling the standard Homeworld garb, but with long sleeves that hugged her thin arms and a hole in the stomach where her four pointed gem shone. She glared at Yellow Diamond with pink eyes, though with her searing gaze one could be forgiven for thinking them red.  
It was unsure who was most shocked at this development, but Yellow Diamond was the most vocal.  
“H-how!?!?!” she exclaimed, her composure crumbling, “You’re supposed to be-”  
The Pink figure chose this moment to cut her off. Each word spoken from her mouth was said with deliberation, punctuated with an action.

“Leave-” She rushed leaped forward, left arm outstretched  
“-My-” Her gem glowed. A shield, long and rectangular, appeared on her arm, blocking the volley of energy Yellow Diamond sent forward.  
“-Off-Colors-” She landed before the electric tyrant in a crouching position. Her shield dissolved into pink light, which wrapped around her clenched fist.  
“ALONE!!” She sprung upward, glowing fist colliding with Yellow Diamond’s chin. As if shot from a cannon, Yellow Diamond was launched skyward. It was clear after a few moments she wouldn’t be coming down anywhere near them.  
A hush fell over the area. Lars took this moment to collect the two gems from where the tyrant electrocuted them, while the Pink goliath strode to the five other gems that formed Fluorite. It was easy for her to scoop them into her hands and hold them to her chest. A soft sigh of relief escaped her list as she inspected them, finding no damage to them.  
Lars had chosen this moment to speak, but was promptly interrupted by a gasp.  
“By the Star,” Padparadscha exclaimed, “I have had the most amazing of visions! Fluorite is, in part, the supposedly shattered Pink Diamond!”  
Pink Diamond chuckled, a sound much softer and more pleasant to the ear than her previous shouts.  
“I suppose I am” Pink Diamond said, “and I suppose I have much to explain.”


End file.
